Nightmare
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: A nightmare Kise had at 3 in the morning. AU! KagaKise and AoKaga.


This is a KuroBasu AU. I had this idea in mind for a long time but I was lazy to type it out. It was like, months ago but it still haven't faded so it must be fate I write this. Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

Kise woke up at 3 in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up from the bed with his face still looking sleepy. He made a soft yawn. His hand maneuvered over to his right slightly, expecting a strong muscle but he was greeted with a fistful of bedsheet. His sleepiness gone.

He turned his head to his right, eyes widened when he noticed it was emptiness beside him and not his husband — Kagami Taiga. Shock overwhelmed him. He spun his head from left to right hastily, trying to find a figure but alas, he found no sign of his lover. His perfectly shaped eyebrow knitted into a worry frown.

Soon, he spotted a faint ray of light coming from the door gap. He squinted his eyes, adjusting to the light. _What's Kagamicchi doing at such a late hour?_ He thought to himself. He got off the bed and walked towards the door. He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, biting his lower lip before twisting it open.

He was leaded to his living room. It was as dark as the night and he cannot see properly. He spotted the source of the light and tried his best not to bang over stuffs when heading towards it. _It's Daiki's room._ The blonde's gotten even more curious. The door was closed but not locked. Kise gulped and opened the door as quiet as he could. Until the gap was sufficient enough for him to peek inside, he leaned in. What he saw was what he never expected.

Daiki, who was supposed to be a 5 year old kid, turned into a healthy 16 year old teenager. He had a well built body and perfect sculptured face. His skin was sexily tanned and his voice was beyond hotness. How did Kise know that? That's because this alluring sun-kissed male who was supposed to be his and Kagami's kid was making love to _his_ lover and that is Kagami Taiga.

His groans, his moans, how he smirked when Kagami moaned his name, how his hips moved with experience, how strong his hands felt when he pumped Kagami's dick to his rhythm; everything. Kise can see it all.

Kise was flabbergasted at the scene he was witnessing. His eyes widened in fear and horror, shining with betrayal as his fists balled tightly it turned pale. Cold sweat were forming on his forehead and tears were welling in his eyes. His whole body shaking in sheer terror. His hand no longer on the doorknob, leaving it to swing open fully, revealing Kise himself to the two males on the creaking bed.

Daiki, obviously noticed Kise's presence, turned to give the blonde a feral and victorious grin. It was dark and cold. He licked his lips and pounded even harsher into Kagami's as if to provoke Kise to stop them. Right here. Right now.

But Kise couldn't find himself moving. His mouth opened and closed for the umpteenth time but no words came out. Only ugly and dreadful noises can be heard. Tears rolled down his cheeks like pearls. One by one, they fell to the cold and unforgiving ground.

Daiki ignored Kise, bored to see such a witty father, and focused all his attention on the red beauty in front of him. He groaned in pleasure, dwelling into the moment fully. The two men rocked and creaked the bed like there's no tomorrow. Enjoying themselves like it's no one else's problem.

Kise, long forgotten.

Kise broke down. He fell to his knees and cried, sobbed, _screamed_; but no one heard. It was as if he himself was on mute. He let the tears pour out willingly, let his throat dry up from the screaming, sting. He couldn't care less, since his two most important person betrayed him.

—

A blonde bolted up from his bed at 3 in the morning, cold sweat covering the back of his shirt and his bangs damped from the same liquid. His honey-brown orbs widened in terror with his hand clutching the hem of his cover tightly. He panted heavily, crouching his back before palming his face. His breathing pace softened.

"It was just a dream…" He mumbled to himself. He replayed the scenes in his head and he immediately jerked his head to his right to check whether if his statement was right or wrong.

Kagami was beside him. He was sleeping on his side and his arm wrapped around the tiny Daiki sleeping beside him, snoring. Kise smiled, relieved. He stroked Kagami's red strands of hair that was sticking to his forehead lovingly before caressing his cheek. He then shifted his gaze from Kagami to Daiki.

Daiki never liked him. He said he was a wuss puss and a crybaby but he is just a kid. Kise wouldn't argue with him. To top it all, Daiki's self-centered and egoistical. There's no use arguing with him. A soft sigh of defeat came from the blonde.

Even though he acted tough, but he still sticks to Kagami like a glue. He had personally said that he wanted his own room since he's already a _big kid, _and so they gave him one. But Daiki would always sneak up into their room and snuggle right between them before waking up earlier than them to return back to his room. Acting like it never happened before. But both Kagami and Kise knew. They just didn't want to hurt Daiki's tiny pride.

Kise chuckled at his child's cuteness. He knows that Daiki hated him as much as he hated bees. Even Kise sometimes worried maybe he wouldn't gain Daiki's trust and respect even until he turns old and wrinkly.

However, something that extinguished that thought every time it bubbles up was Daiki's tiny hand pulling at Kise's shirt every time he sneaked into their bed. His hand would clutch it tightly as if afraid of letting it go. Although he only gets a small portion of Daiki's love, but Kise's glad that he has a place in Daiki's heart.

Kise smiled serenely and leaned down to peck Daiki's forehead before going back to sleep, his arms lapping over Kagami's to hug his beloved Daiki.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? It didn't turned out like it's supposed to be but whateves. Hope it was worth reading!


End file.
